They all fall down
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: How will the mutants survive a concentration camp? some don't even get that far. R&R. Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Me: this story is based alot on the holocaust. It will get better i promise. adveture ahoy! please read and review.

* * *

The mansion stood peacefully against the black,starlit night. The windows were dark except for the few with faint glows leaking from behind the curtains. Dead leaves blew across the lawn, a subtle prediction of autumn to come.

No one saw the camouflaged men sneak across the grass, scale over the fence, or climb up the mansion walls. They snuck through the halls stealthily, their guns extended.

Sam stepped out from his room and saw the soldiers swarming silently though the corridor. They continued to sneak, not noticing the tall, blond haired, brown eyed teen. His hand felt across the smooth wall until he felt the alarm. It looked like a fire alarm in all aspects, but when Sam pulled it a high pitched siren echoed through every room. The soldier closest to Sam spun around his gun still raised. His finger moved and the trigger was pulled. The bullet soared through Cannonball's head and lodged in the wall behind him.

Sam slid down the wall, his eyes still locked on his executor. A trail of blood dripped from the wall.

Students began pouring out of their rooms. The soldiers looked at each other, emotionless behind their gas masks before the gas was released. Students began swaying and falling to the floor the second they took a breath of the colorless, odorless gas.

Kurt ran over to a window and punched the glass out before he stuck his head out to breath unpolluted air. He was shoved roughly from behind and a steely eyed soldier watched him as he hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

The mutants were dragged out and thrown into the backs of large camouflaged trucks. The mutants that had managed to remain conscious were taken out to the front yard. They were lined up and shot from behind. Those among the dead were Kurt, Sam, Warren, Betsy, Pietro, Fred,Toad and countless other new recruits.

The trucks engines roared to life. They slowly pulled out and quickly sped down the road, leaving dust to settle in their wake. Bodies were strewn along the ground and blood splattered the steps.

An owl hooted in the night. The mansion stood deserted.

* * *

Tabitha opened her eyes before rapidly blinking them against the sun high in the sky. She looked around. she didn't recognize where she was. Their was a building and a field. She felt a headache begin to build in her temples and behind her eyes. Her blond hair was sticky and matted red with blood. She slowly brought her hand up and tentatively felt the wound. A flash of stinging fire snaked through her skull. She looked around and noticed that others were beginning to stir. Several were already sitting up and looking quizzically at their unconscious teammates, friends and strangers. 

The guards too, noticed that the mutants were coming around. hey shoved them roughly to the ground and growled at them to stay down. She felt a crack at the back of her head as a soldier hit her with the butt of his weapon. Her vision swam, then there was dark.

The soldiers grabbed the mutants by their hair or clothes and dragged them into the inconspicuous white brick building, where they were thrown separately into steel cells.

Day melted into night, as for three days they sat against the cold metal of their small steel cells. The only light came when the thick steel door swung open and soldiers came to drag one of the mutants out. Most were moved to some unknown place. The few that came back and were placed in their cages babbled incoherently. They stared at the unlucky ones through the bars or plastic doors over the openings as they were lead away. Some people fought franticly to get away from the soldiers to no avail.

When they lead Scott away everyone stared after him with dead eyes. Jean reached her hand shakily through the bars and touched his before the blond hair, blue eyed soldier activated the electrical collar. She screeched in pain, clutching her head with her hands as she crawled to a corner. She touched the Genoshan collar around her neck. All the mutants wore one. She glared death at the guard before he closed the door and they were plunged, yet again, into darkness.

Heartfelt sobs echoed down the long metal corridor. They came from Jean as she curled her knees up to her chest and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty's head lolled as she tried to remain conscious. She felt as if her shoulders were going to pull from their sockets as she hung on the wall. Her feet dangled about five feet off the ground. Her thin wrists were chafed from the metal shackles they hung her from the steel wall with.

She wore a white uniform they had forced the prisoners to wear. Hers was soaked with sweat and was at least two sizes to big. It had fit perfectly when she had got it but she had lost weight and was even thinner then before. The Genoshian collar had made a raw red ring about her neck. She was covered with cuts and bruises.

The wall she hung from sported about one hundred and fifty mutants all the way around. They resided in the torture chamber apparently as they had learned. They brought the ones who were of no use to them here and killed them in front of their friends and teammates.

She had watched as they had killed Leach, her newly hardened stomach had twisted with sickness as she had watched their disturbed torture of the boy. One of the guards had taken a large knife and slipped i under the boys skin, deaf to his screams of terror. He cut around until there was a flap of loose skin about an inch long. From their he pulled and the skin ripped for a few inches before ripping off. After a few moments more of this continues torture, Leach mercifully passed out. They continued to slowly peel his skin off of his small body. Many of the mutants on the wall were crying, many had vomited onto the floor at the sight of his skinless form. The guards carelessly dragged him out, blood smearing across the floor

She looked sadly at the dried Maroon stain that had turned to dust on the floor.

She willed herself to sleep wishing she could stay in oblivion for ever.

The mutants that were healthy enough and strong enough worked at clearing the dead bodies from the testing rooms or burying them. They saw the kinds of treatment the mutants received. Many had to bury their friends. Remy had sighed as his heart weighed heavy as he dug the shovel full of dirt and poured it over Sharon Smith's head, so he wouldn't have to see her lavender eyes as he buried her.

* * *

Me: Sharon Smith is a character from the original x men comics. she is known as catseye.

please review children.


	3. Chapter3 the fallen leader

Me: I don't believe the Nazi's skinned people but i do know that the Native Americans skinned people they caught in battle. Im sorry for any confusion i just thought i would put it in there. ok people. RR because you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Scott sat in his cell in the block were everyone was silent. Everyone was to exhaustedly to make a sound or even move. Light leaked in through he little windows at the top of everybody's cells. 

The guards marched in and went down the small corridor until one stood in front of each cell.

"You lot are taking showers today. We can't have you covered in dirt all day. Take your clothes off and leave them in the cells." The one who spoke looked to be the one in charge. He held his rifle with more authority then the others. The guards unlocked their cages before walking out of the room.

The mutants chattered excitedly. They must have been here for sometime. They were completely filthy. You could see lice and fleas climb through their hair and their clothes. Their faces were covered in dirt and their clothes crackled when they moved with dried mud and blood.

When they stood in front of their cells they made no move to cover up their nakedness. Thick sweat poured from their bodies. The day here was extremely humid and the nights were frigged. They would sit in one place all day in hopes that their body heat would warm the spot for the night. They were lead to a heavy steel door. Scott couldn't see anyone familiar to him. They were herded inside a large steel room with shower heads protruding from the walls. The greedy ones showed for a place in front one. The calm ones like Scott just in the middle. They were sure that when the water started coming the people would move aside and let them have a turn.

Everyone began panicking as a thick white gas began pouring out of the shower heads. People who breathed it in immediately dropped to the floor dead. Everybody raced to the door and pounded on its thick riveted steel. Scott fought down his panic as he held his breath and quickly scanned for a way out. There were no other exits. His lungs were beginning to scream from their lack of oxygen. He picked his choice. He let out his breath and sharply took in the gas and fell to the floor.

The soldiers open the door. Bodies were piled against the door. The weak were on the bottom,trampled. The strong were on top, their fists bloodied from trying to pound down the door.

The smart ones were the ones who had taken the first breaths of the gas because they were not left to think and panic about their choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank rubbed his face with his big hairy paw. It was eirily silent. There were no screams of pain or crys of terror echoing down the long stretch of narrow metal corridors. Everyone was sleeping, or trying to rest. There was no telling when they'd get another chance.  
Hank felt a huge disappointment in himself. He had been sitting against the cold steel wall, right in the corner, wedged between the wall and the bars of his man made cage. A group of five guards had come bursting through the door. It opened with a quiet swoosh. Jean was leaning against the far back wall of her cell. One of the guards put a code into the keypad for Jean's cell, The clear paneling around the keypad flashed red and it made a shrill beeping noise.  
One of the guards, a blond with hair like wire, cuffed his comrade aside. He impatiently tapped in the code and the door opened.  
Jean raised her head, but she didn't have the energy to do much more. Her once beautiful, shiny read hair was now dull and covered with all manor of dirt. She had a dirty face, with paths of clear skin revealed where her tears had washed away the dirt.  
One of the guards went in and picked Jean up and threw her over his shoulder. Hank could see Jeans hand come up and she wiped her eye with the back of her hand, leaving a new trail of grime over her cheekbone. She began to struggle weakly against him, but all he did was tighten his hold.  
He tossed her onto the middle of the hall, right in front of Hank's cell. The blond with the wire hair Hank supposed was the leader.  
The leader got down on his knees and straddled Jean's hips. Sensing what was coming, Jean began to thrash violently, But the blond was a big man. He struck her closed fisted across her face. Her head lolled. And Hank caught sight of the blood coming out of her nose and from her lip. He could see the dark bruise already spreading across the right side of her face. He just stared at her, no feeling seemingly unaware about what was going on. But the smell of alcohol assaulted his senses, burning his eyes and down through his throat and into his lungs.  
He felt like he was on a drug. His arms wouldn't work and he couldn't think.  
A small ratty looking man with small beady looking almond shaped eyes gripped Jean's wrists above head as he struggled with his zipper. By now Jean was naked, and the blond had apparently finished whatever it was he had been doing. Jean lay unmoving. Her eyes were unfocused and she looked close to passing out. Nasty bite marks were over her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach and hips. Apparently these men had an appetite for human flesh.  
And now that it was over, he couldn't get Jean's crys and pleads out of his head. Jean was know passed out in the middle of the floor of her cell, her clothes carelessly thrown over her, or what was left of them at least.  
Hank, whose thoughts weren't working before, now he couldn't get his thoughts to stop.

* * *

oOOO. i UPDATED!. Please review. Tell me what you might like to have happen. Goodness, I'm uploading this on a school computer and it is so freaking flow! 


	5. Chapter 5

It's taken me a while but I finally updated. The next chapter will involve alot more...out of cage stuff. Outside world and not just their little camps. Enjoy...er...sort of.

* * *

The line of mutants were knelt on the ground. One soldier stood behind each and a head officer stood behind them calling out orders in a rough language. Gambit was the fifth in a line of twenty-three of the prisoners. His hands were cuffed together behind him. The guards had already forced them to put their hands on their heads. His uniform was loose and stained with the dirt he shoveled onto people all day. On the back of his neck they had tattooed the number of this prisoner: 2EW3245. The numbers and letters meant nothing to him. The officer was yelling something at his officers. Remy wondered why they were making them wait. Everyone knew what was going to happen. Remy couldn't say that he was sorry. Maybe dying would be better then living like this, bare existence, burying his friends. Jubilee was the hardest to bury. Part of her had been eaten away by acid, obviously part of torture. He had almost thrown up as the maggots could be seen moving up and under the flesh, through the sockets where her eyes once were. He couldn't stand it anymore, being dragged to officers cells to be touched and _played_ with like he was. 

Finally the officer began speaking in English, although that was not comforting to anyone.

"Load. Aim. Three. Two." He paused for a long moment as someone tried to outsmart him by falling into the trench that was dug out in front of them, with already rotting corpses inside. The soldier who had been behind him went to the edge of the trench and opened fife upon him.

"One."

Gun blasts rang over the empty space. Bodies fell lifeless into the trench.

* * *

If anyone knows how I work...they'll know how this will play out. I love you all. Read and review. Please?  



	6. Chapter 6

Oh my God, Oh my God, can you believe it? Another chapter! Orgasm!

But, I will tell all of you this, there will be no romance in this as far as I can see now. I might throw something in a little later if I see fit, but I don't plan on there being a big pairing. Sorry.

ok.

Dead-

Jubilee

Sam (Cannonball)

Kurt (Nightcrawler)

Remy (Gambit)

Warren (Angel)

Betsy (Psyclock)

Pietro (Quicksilver)

Fred (Blob)

Todd (Toad)

Leech

Sharon (Catseye)

Scott (Cyclops)

Are the ones that are "Dead". I have a habit of playing nasty tricks on people.

Oh, and this was not Zyklon B. I know they couldn't die immediately from that.

**Wen1-** The Re-caption is just for you. Even I couldn't quiet remember who i had killed. Oh, I'm so evil.

**AccidentalShadows- **Thank you. It's getting harder to come up with something even close to new now adays.

**CF Cat- **lol, sorry. Not everyone will die. And now it will start to get better, theres a little hope on the horizon, ok?

**A Cute But Psyco Bunny-** The stronger ones are the ones that tend to fall first. Everyone can spot a leader from a mile away. If you take away the leader people start to lose hope. Did I mention that I like the Happy Bunny name?

**LanceIsHot- **There may be OC's, but just as filler, most of the story will focus on already existing characters. I won't be throwing in an OC as a main character.

* * *

The figure had ran as fast as he could. He had ran through the woods for probably ten miles before he finally broke free of the leafy coverage into the back of a suburb. He didn't know where he was. He slowed to a walk. His legs burned and felt like Jello. He wasn't sure how much further he could go. His head felt light and he had a pounding headache from the lack of air. His weak lungs protested this kind of activity. He was weaker still from blood loss. He had been shot through the shoulder. He had not stopped to see if he had actually been shot or just nicked. He couldn't bandage it up either. The clothes he was wearing were torn and mostly gone, they barely covered him. His shoulder pulsed with pain, but his adrenaline was rushing through his veins, making him not notice the pain until he slowed down. His whole side felt sticky with blood.

He looked around and made his way through backyard after backyard staying close to the woods. That way if he was spotted he could disappear again. He couldn't take the chance of being too visible by walking on the sidewalk, although he probably could have figured out where he was easier. He didn't even know what city he was in. He didn't know how he stood in the publics eye. Could he pass by unnoticed or did they know?

Try as he might to take a deep breath, he couldn't. His lungs felt frozen. H couldn't break the pattern of almost hyperventilation breathing, no matter how hard he tried. It was almost like his lungs were stuck in high gear.

His vision began to go dark around the edges. He tripped over some kids tricycle. He fell to his knees trying to get control of his breathing. _They'll find me. At least this will end everything once and for all_, he thought to himself as he passed out completely.

The red car slowed at the end of the cul-de-sac. It was an older car. Rush spots bloomed up it's sides. Definitely not the kind of car that usually showed up on this street with its million dollar houses. Most parents bought their kids something nicer when they turned 16, like a Lexus. A queen like woman stepped out of the car. Even with her poor clothing she looked regal. A strange pale man with long limbs got out after her. He whispered something, his voice breathy. Someone might think there was something wrong with him, but no, he's voice was always soft and whispery. They made there was to the backyard of one of the houses. All the street lights were off off so no one saw them carry a body back into their car.

"We've finally found you," The woman whispered to their charge as they drove away.

* * *

Ok, so I made this kinda longer then the last few have been. Read and review and I'll get another up soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

There were about twelve people in the crammed apartment. Twelve people who came and went. New ones came, old ones left. No one really stayed for long. All those people living in a small, decrepit, two bedroom apartment.

The apartment was only one of many clustered, sagging inward towards each other in the lower end of New York. Every was lost in their own fear. No one took notice of them.

There was no furniture except for one couch with no legs that just sat there, sagging in the middle. A rusted spring poked through one of the frayed cushions.

The regal queen had kicked everyone out of one of the bedrooms for herself and her charge. Everyone had wanted to catch a glimpse of the new person. Someone had to be special for her to go across the state of New York for him.

Oh, they wouldn't have said that she was uncaring or cold. She could actually be quite matronly to the younger mutants. She just didn't waste too much emotion all in all. There was no use getting emotionally attached to these people, they would all leave at one point or another. She was just trying to get everyone under her care through one day at a time. She didn't have a whole lot of energy to spare at the end of the day.

There was one space heater in the corner. Sleeping bags lay strewn across the floor. At night people lay across each other like a litter of puppies.

Caliban slipped inside the door and ignored Ororo as her head snapped up from her charges face and her eyes blazed at being interrupted.

"They are merely curious," came him voice, whispery like mist. "Don't be angry with them."

"It's none of their business. They're too curious by half." She snapped in reply.

"You can't really blame them. We travel across the state and bring an unconscious body back in the middle of the night and rearrange them all. They're going to notice. And you're hovering. They notice that too, so they know it's someone important. They just want to know."

Ororo didn't say anything, just dipped a cloth into the bowl of water in her lap, wringing it out, and put it on the unconscious young man's forehead. Her lips were pressed into a thin white line.

"I think he's getting a fever, I can't leave him. And we only just cleaned out his wound in bandaged it back up. I need to stay with him."

Caliban took the bowl from her lap and set it on the ground before picking her up.

"What are you doing!" She shrieked in outrage. "Put me down!"

He opened the door with one hand and sat her in the hall.

"I will not let you back in until you bring back food for both of us, and of course him."

He shut the door in her face and turned to look after her friend.

Ororo walked into the kitchen muttering angrily all the while. She opened and slammed the cupboard doors with more force then was necessary. Startled faces peered at her from the living room.

"Don't you people have something better to do?" She snapped at them. They all turned back to watching the small hand held T.V. with renewed vigor.

She found a package of Ramen Noddles and a can of chicken broth. If the whole world were to be destroyed by a nuclear war, there would still be Ramen. Those damn noodles were what had saved them all from starving. They were like cockroaches.

She turned on both burners on the two burner stove top. There was no oven, no microwave, no refrigerator. Just two burners. She put two battered tin pots on the stove. In one she put the brother, in the other she boiled water before dumping in the square of noodles in.

She split them into two bowls and poured in the seasoning salt. She stirred them up and grabbed two sets of cheap Chinese take out chopsticks. She put the broth in a mug and balanced it all back to the room.

She kicked the bottom of the door with her foot. Caliban answered and moved aside to let her in before shutting the door. Heads craned from the living room to try and get a glimpse inside. They only saw the slamming door.

"Has anything changed?" She asked worriedly as she sat beside her friend.

They sat beside each other and ate in silence.

"Well, I do believe our guest has woken up." Caliban announced dryly. He could sense they had a problem on their hands as soon as the young man opened his eyes. They were filled with panic.

* * *

Ramen...the food of the dorms. I wrote this because I got a review so I felt love...so review and make me feel lvoed. 


End file.
